


What Are Those?

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve is a little shit, booty shorts, bucky secretly loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve buys something new....Bucky approves.





	What Are Those?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Это что за фигня?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777801) by [fandomStarbucks2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019)



Bucky’s eyes nearly bug out of his head the first time he see’s his husband in them.

“Stevie….what…the…fuck…are those?”

Steve for his part turns to look at him from where he is on the floor playing with their new puppy, acting innocent as can be.

“What is what Buck?” Steve even has the nerve to bat a eyelash or two.

Bucky narrows his eyes at him, pointing to his bottoms. “Those things, never seen them before.” He’s proud his voice comes out mostly level….mostly.

Steve looks down at himself and has the NERVE to act like he didn’t know he even had them on, “Oh these things? Just underwear sweetheart.”

The way Steve looks back to him, small smirk on his face, eyes dancing with a mixture of mirth and lust has Bucky trying and failing to get his hard on down.

“Those are very much not underwear doll, those are booty shorts and when the fuck did you get those things!?” He growls, licking his lips at the dam things.

The blonde takes his time getting to his feet, letting the puppy play by itself for a moment as he slowly walks over to the brunette on the kitchen bar stools, hands behind his back, again going for innocent, but Bucky’s not buying it, has never bought that look frankly.

“Why honey do you like them or something?” Steve ask standing in front of him, biting his bottom lip trying not to laugh at how flustered Bucky has become.

Bucky just grumbles again, “Turn around so I can see that ass of yours in them.”

The blonde slowly turns, removing his hands from behind his back so his ass is in full view and he’s quite proud of himself as he hears Bucky’s sharp intake of breath once he has his ass in view before him. Steve the little shit he is wiggles his ass just a bit.

A firm slap to his right ass cheek makes him gasp.

“God look at this thing….this should be crime is what it is, my best guy has the best fucking ass this side of Brooklyn I swear.”

Bucky grabs both his ass cheeks with greedy hands, moving to be flush with the blondes back, “These things barely cover you at all baby doll, god dam.”

Steve’s smirk turns into a full on smile as he wiggles his ass back into those wonderful hands. “It’s all for you sweetheart.”  
__________________

30 minutes later as they lay there under a broken dinner table, with a whiny puppy bothering them for some love, Steve knows it was so worth it.


End file.
